Seul
by Maxime-Charms
Summary: Pourquoi suis je seul? Pourquoi moi?  Que vas faire Harry et que viens faire Draco là dedans?


_**Seul**_

Seul….

Toujours seul.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Voldemort était mort et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul que maintenant. Chaque jour de nouveaux couples se forment.

Le lendemain de la bataille, Ron avait enfin avoué à Hermione qu'il l'aimait et, sans surprise Hermione lui fit aussi sa déclaration. Un couple fut né

Le deuxième jour, Seamus déclara sa flamme à une petite serdaigle de cinquième, Karin Corps. Un autre couple fut né.

Le troisième jour, on vit avec surprise un Neville rougissant tenant la main d'une Ginny tout aussi rouge. Et un autre couple fut né.

Le quatrième jour, Dean annonça sa relation avec le mystérieux serpentard Théodore Nott. Et encore un autre couple fut né.

Le cinquième jour, tout le monde apprit avec étonnement et joie que Luna sortait elle aussi avec quelqu'un. La griffondor Parvati Patil. Et à nouveau un autre couple fut né.

Le sixième jour, Colin Crivey avoua l'amour qu'il vivait avec Sarah Kepples, une poussoufle malicieuse et exubérante. Un autre couple fut né.

Le septième jour, un autre couple fut né. Ce fut le coup de grâce pour notre héros national. En effet, depuis 2 ans, lorsque Drago Malfoy était devenu un espion pour l'ordre du Phénix, Harry s'était découvert gay et amoureux. Il avait eu du mal à s'y faire mais y était arrivé. Mais lorsqu'il vit le blond embrasser Blaise Zabini dans la grande salle, il avait senti son cœur se briser en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine. Leur comming out en avait surpris plus d'un, mais déjà le soir tout le monde les regardait avec émotion lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient.

Et il fut seul.

En ce lundi 21 novembre 2001, Harry se sentait déprimé. Depuis hier il était seul, désespérément seul. Ses amis ne lui accordaient pas plus d'attention que ça, tous occupés à leur bonheur. Son amour occupé lui aussi à la merveille de l'amour avec le serpentard noir.

Seul dans son coin, Harry pensait. Il voulait le blond mais en même temps il voulait que celui-ci soit heureux... plus qu'une chose à faire, lui souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Mais avant de partir, il lui avouerait son amour pour que jamais les regrets ne viennent assaillir son cœur.

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que notre Héros ne se décide à concocter un plan pour coincer Draco.

De son côté, le couple zabini-Malfoy commençait à battre de l'aile en effet, même si cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble, les deux jeunes garçons se sentaient incomplets. Petit à petit ils avaient compris, chacun de leur côté et n'osant pas l'avouer à l'autre, qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux du griffondor. Ils ne voulaient pas se séparer mais n'arrivaient pas à dire la vérité. Le fait qu'en plus le petit brun aux yeux d'émeraude avait l'air de dépérir au fil des jours n'arrangeait pas leurs humeurs. Cela se répercutait sur leur couple.

Décidé, Harry mit en place le plan le plus parfait selon lui. Le samedi matin, les serpentard s'entrainaient sur le terrain de quiditch. Il lui suffirait donc d'attendre que le blond soit seul pour aller le rejoindre. Autre avantage, Blaise ne jouait pas et n'aimait pas plus que ça ce sport et restait donc dans son dortoir le temps de l'entrainement de Draco. Il assistait juste aux matches et ce depuis la première année ou il avait failli tomber du balai au premier cours.

Le survivant ne put dormir de la nuit alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il allait faire. Vers 9h00, Harry se leva et se prépara avant de sortir dans le parc pour attendre la fin de l'entrainement, 30 minutes plus tard. De plus en plus stressé il imaginait les réactions les plus horribles les unes que les autres qu'allait avoir le jeune blond. Tant et si bien qu'il ne s'aperçut de l'heure tardive qu'en voyant les premier serpentard de l'équipe remonter. Il enfila alors sa cape d'invisibilité et se précipita vers le vestiaire des verts et argents. Il attendit quelques minutes pour s'assurer que tous les autres élèves hormis Draco étaient sortis du vestiaire et finalement poussa tout doucement la porte. Il entendait l'eau de la douche couler donc il referma la porte avant de se diriger vers le bruit.

Ce qu'il découvrit à ce moment lui coupa le souffle, Draco était nu sous la douche et poussait des petits gémissements en se masturbant. Hypnotisé par le spectacle, Harry ne se rendit pas compte que Blaise était caché derrière une des armoires et qu'il regardait avec jalousie le rouge se former sur les joues du rouge et or.

FLASH BACK

Blaise descendait la pente pour aller récupérer son petit ami, il arriva pile à l'heure pour la fin de l'entrainement. Il embrassa Draco avant de le suivre dans les vestiaires tout en lui parlant. En tant que capitaine, Draco se devait de ranger tout le matériel utilisé et voyant que les joueurs avaient fini de se doucher commença à ranger. Blaise impatient d'avoir son serpentard pour lui l'envoya sous la douche et commença à réarranger l'équipement. Tout d'un coup il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur, il arrêta donc tout et se cacha derrière une armoire pour voir Harry Potter, griffondor par excellence, entrer et ranger un bout de tissus sous ses vêtements.

FIN FLASH BACK

Il le fut plus encore lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer lentement vers le blond qui sursauta au son de ses pas et de le voir s'agenouiller doucement sur le sol de la douche.

Harry ne put résister à se spectacle et commença à s'avancer vers le plus vieux. Il se mit à genoux, bougea les mains immobile du blond avant de se pencher rapidement et d'engloutir la verge brûlante dans son antre humide. Draco eut un hoquet de surprise avant de se laisser aller sous la bouche talentueuse du griffondor. Il avait tout oublié, où ils se trouvaient ainsi que la présence de son petit ami dans le vestiaire, et il commença à pousser des cris de plaisir avant de jouir assez violement dans la bouche qui l'entourait. Il se laissa glisser au sol avant de serrer le jeune brun dans ses bras et de l'embrasser tendrement et puis de plus en plus passionnément. Enhardi par la réaction d'Harry, il le déshabilla et le caressa, avant d'atteindre le pénis du brun sur lequel il entama un léger va-et-vient. Le plus petit emporté par son plaisir poussait des petits cris de plaisir qui excitèrent vite les deux serpentard. Blaise toujours caché avait regardé son petit copain prendre du plaisir et excité par cette vision ainsi que par la scène à laquelle il assistait il ne put plus résister et commença à enlever ses vêtements tout en avançant vers le couple. Le jeune blond penché sur le griffon ne vit pas son partenaire approcher pas plus qu'il ne vit Harry ouvrir les yeux sur des pupilles dilatées qui s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant le noir nu derrière son amour. Lorsqu'il entendit le cri étouffé d'Harry il releva la tête pour voir le regard rempli de désir et de paniqué de son futur amant regardant derrière lui.

Lentement il se retourna pour voir Blaise prendre sa baguette et faire apparaître une bouteille de lubrifiant. Confiant il se retourna vers Harry, se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

-Accepterais-tu la présence de Blaise?

Harry encore craintif se dit que pour avoir une nuit avec son serpentard adoré il devrait accepter alors ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix il hocha la tête. Ravi Blaise s'accroupit à son tour et embrassa le petit brun pour goûter son parfum. Il était tellement enthousiaste qu'Harry ne pu que le suivre dans son baiser. Pris par son plaisir, il poussa un soupir déçu lorsque Draco délaissa sa verge pour aussitôt émettre un petit gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il senti le doigt soigneusement lubrifié de ce dernier s'enfoncer dans son anus. Peu à peu il se détendit et finit par éprouver du plaisir. Blaise délaissa la bouche du brun pour descendre petit à petit jusqu'à son torse où il caressa les bouts de chair dressés avec sa langue tandis que sa main cherchait le pénis de Draco pour y imprimer un long et langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient. Le bond émit un petit bruit avant d'enfoncer un deuxième doigt dans l'anus du brun et de commencer des mouvements de ciseaux. Il continua sa préparation un petit moment avant de mettre du lubrifiant sur sa verge délaissée par le noir. Avec douceur et amour, il s'enfonça dans le rouge et or qui gémit sous la douleur avant qu'enfin, il se perde dans un monde d'extase. Blaise qui avait arrêté de jouer avec Harry pour voir le blond entrer en lui, bougea lentement et commença à son tour à préparer Draco. Au bout d'un moment, il s'enfonça dans le corps du prince des serpentard et imprima un rythme fort qui se répercuta sur le golden boy. Assez rapidement celui-ci atteint la jouissance et se relâcha dans un long cri et se resserra violemment sur la verge qui le prenait. Draco ne résista pas lorsqu'il sentit ce corps étroit comprimer sa hampe et dans un dernier coup de rein, il jouit au plus profond du corps soumis à lui. Cette action fit gémir le noir qui jouit lui aussi en de longs jets au plus profond du blond. Epuisés, chacun se retira avant de se laisser légèrement envahir par le plaisir post orgasmique. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, les deux serpentard se relevèrent.

il faut bouger si on ne veut pas mourir de froid déclara Blaise.

Harry lève toi murmura Draco en se penchant vers celui-ci.

Encore assommé par le plaisir reçu, il obéit. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva entre les deux serpentards qui commencèrent à se laver. Peu à peu il se mit lui aussi en mouvement et ils finirent vite tout les trois habillés dans le vestiaire. Ils quittèrent celui-ci et se mirent en route pour le château. Tout en marchant, Harry se rapprocha de ses deux amants et timidement leur prit la main. Souriant ses deux compagnons, le prirent dans leurs bras et murmurèrent la réponse à la déclaration que le golden boy avait faites pendant son orgasme.

Je t'aime, lui chuchota le blond.

Moi aussi je t'aime, mon ange.

Rougissant Harry répéta encore une fois les trois mots magiques avant d'embrasser les deux serpentards heureux. Durant l'acte qui les avaient unis, le survivant s'était rendu compte que pendant tout ce temps il n'était pas seulement jaloux du noir mais aussi du blond et c'est donc comblé qu'il finit de passer la nuit bien tranquillement dans la chambre de préfet en chef de Draco entouré de ses deux amants.

Le lendemain matin, tout Poudlard fut au courant de leur étrange relation pourtant malgré l'intolérance certains sorciers, il n'y eut jamais de trio plus épanoui que celui-ci.

Notre survivant et golden boy, Harry Potter ne fut plus jamais seul.


End file.
